


Before Everything Changed

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Kissing Day 2017 [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Kissing Day 2017, prompt written for @scottishvix. :)





	Before Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Day 2017, prompt written for @scottishvix. :)

_Kissing Day, 9:41 Dragon_

 

Nathaniel found her in the last place anyone else would think to look, which was exactly how he knew he would find her there. He swung himself up into the branches and climbed until he was able to select a suitable branch to settle up against facing Thea. For once, she offered him a full, honest smile instead of the usual half-smile she favored.

“You know, there are very few people who can track me down quite as well as you can. The last person who could… well, never mind.”

“If you want to be left alone…” He shrugged, already knowing she didn’t.

“Of course not. I came here _because_ I knew you would find me, but I very much doubted anyone else would. Or could,” she quirked an eyebrow in his direction. “Although I admit: I thought you would be spending most of the day with Catkin. Isn’t this entire absurd holiday supposed to be about being with the person you love?”

“The _people_ I love,” Nathaniel corrected, reaching out and taking Thea’s hand. “Which happens to include you. And you’re the one who has made herself scarce all day, so you’re the one we’re worried about.”

Thea offered him a small shrug. “I kind of figured I would skip the holiday this year. It’s never been one of my favorites, and Cullen is always out of town. And Cat has you this year, so…” another shrug. “I may go down to The Hanged Man, see if I can goad Cassandra into admitting she and Varric are a thing, or see if Isabela is around. She’s always good for a few hands of Wicked Grace.”

Nathaniel frowned slightly. “You’re not celebrating with us? Cat says the two of you make pizza every year and watch comedies. I know she was really looking forward to it.”

“Well, that was before.”

“Before _what_ , Teddy Girl?” She looked away, and he squeezed her hand.

“Before everything changed,” she huffed. “I figured you two would want to spend the holiday alone,” Thea replied, still not meeting his eyes. “This is the first time in ten years the two of you are back together, and the first time you are actually _together_. I wanted to give you a chance to enjoy it.”

“Thea, hand to the maker,” Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Remember the little chat we had a couple of months ago, where we agreed to actually talk about these things? Just because Cat and I are together doesn’t mean things change between you and me. You’re my best friend. Still. Always.”

“I know, Nate,” Thea finally faced him and gave him a small smile, and for a moment he thought she looked a little sad. “If you really don’t mind me crashing your party…”

“At this point, I think _I_ would be the one crashing your and Cat’s party,” he pointed out, beginning his descent down the old tree and not being even the least bit surprised when Thea still beat him to the ground despite his head start. “Come on. There’s something in the kitchen for you, anyways.”

“Oh?” She asked, a trace of curiosity in her tone that made him smile a bit. It was difficult to surprise Thea: she was too clever and always a few steps ahead of everyone else. “I saw the flowers from Dad and Papa. They always send the florist into fits because they want a bouquet of thistles and lilies, which makes no logical sense, but they know how much it means to me. And poppies from Cullen. Sunflowers from… from an old friend.”

“Because they’re your favorite,” Nathaniel glanced at her with a small frown. “That’s right. Apparently I was not the only one who remembered.” He opened the back door into the kitchen, and whatever questions he had been about to ask died on his tongue when he saw his friend’s face light up.

He had also chosen sunflowers for Thea. He had spent the entire morning with Cat, and she had already been gifted with an entire room’s worth of wildflowers, but for Thea he had carefully hand picked exactly ten brilliant golden blooms. When his eyes met hers, Nathaniel knew she understood.

“Ten,” she whispered. “One for every year you were gone.”

Nathaniel nodded slowly. “And,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver charm bracelet with a single delicate sunflower charm, “One for the year I came home. I figure we can add to it as we go, but we’re probably a little old for friendship rings.”

Thea let him slip the bracelet over her wrist before she wrapped him in a fierce embrace. Over her shoulder, he could see Cataline standing in the doorway with a gentle smile on her face. Without turning, Thea reached out an arm to her cousin, who joined their huddle with a soft laugh.

“You two are making me cry, and you _know_ I hate crying,” Thea grumbled as she leaned her head against Cat’s shoulder.

“We love you too, Teddy girl,” Cat giggled. “Now, are you going to help me make the pizzas? I’ve already rolled out the dough.”

“Oh for- Cat! Every damn year!” Thea exclaimed in mock exasperation. “ _Why_ are they in the shape of hearts?”

“Because unlike some people, I still have some shreds of holiday spirit,” Cat stuck her tongue out briefly, and Nathaniel just laughed.

“Fine,” Thea rolled her eyes, accepting the pumpkin ale he handed her. “But I’m picking the first movie.”

* * *

Several hours, two pizzas, and a questionable amount of beer later, the three of them were sprawled out on the couch as the actor on screen announced that he was a superior Robin Hood because _he_ could speak with the proper accent. Nathaniel was still awake but only half paying attention. Cataline had snuggled up next to him and fallen asleep against his chest. Thea had her head resting on the other end of the couch and her legs draped over his and Cat’s laps, and he suspected she too had fallen asleep.

He knew he should wake them up so they could all get some proper sleep, but he also found he did not quite have the heart to do so. Cataline felt warm and safe in his arms, and for once Thea looked almost peaceful, the unspoken hurt she was still carrying inside set down for a time. There were still so many questions they all needed answered, and Nathaniel knew things were probably going to get worse before they got better, but for now…

For now, life was good.


End file.
